dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
General Rilldo (Collectibles)
There are currently a total of 8 General Rilldo collectibles that have been released by numerous companies to date. A gallery and the attached information appends to the official releases and genuine specifics in regards to the additional merchandise pertaining to each release. DeAgostini *DeAgostini's Dragon Ball GT Collection: Your Heroes in 3D *Release date: 1996 Italian manufacturer DeAgostini has released a 5-inch set comprising of numerous pieces, specifically limiting this slew of additions to Dragon Ball GT characters. General Rilldo (who stood at about 5 inches) was included in this set due to his appearance in the Black Star Dragon Ball Saga. The figurines are immobile with miniature white bases to stand on. This particular figurine's base is circular in shape. Notated as "Lilde" on his designated packaging, Rilldo comes in his basic standing pose with a serious expression visible in his eyes. Also, this model comes with Rilldo’s basic form, prior to his enhanced mechanized body and his Meta-body. This is one of the only pieces available of Rilldo in his basic form at a 5-inch scale. *DeAgostini's Dragon Ball GT Collection: Your Heroes in 3D *Release date: 1996 Italian manufacturer DeAgostini has released a 5-inch set comprising of numerous pieces, specifically limiting this slew of additions to Dragon Ball GT characters. Meta-Rilldo (who stood at about 5 inches) was included in this set due to his appearance in the Black Star Dragon Ball Saga. The figurines are immobile with miniature white bases to stand on. This particular figurine's base is rectangular in shape. Notated as "Mega-Lilde" on his designated packaging, Meta-Rilldo comes in his basic standing pose with a serious expression visible in his eyes as well as great detail in terms of his pulsating muscles and indentations on his shoulders and upper torso. The piece is the only colored piece of the character available at a 5-inch scale. Additionally, it was re-released in the Editions Atlas set as "General Rirudo" and holds number 42 of the set. *DeAgostini's Dragon Ball GT Chess Set Collection *Release date: 1996 Italian manufacturer DeAgostini has released a 3-inch set comprising of 32 pieces, specifically limiting this slew of additions to Dragon Ball GT characters. General Rilldo was included in this set due to his appearance in the Black Star Dragon Ball Saga. The figurines are immobile with miniature bases to stand on. Rilldo comes in his basic appearance prior to his evolved form and meta form. Also offered by DeAgostini, this model portrays Rilldo with a similar coloring scheme as previous Dragon Ball GT Collection set release in terms of his overall design and sculpt. Rilldo is placed as the “Bishop” on the chess set. *DeAgostini's Dragon Ball GT Collection *Release date: 2001 Italian manufacturer DeAgostini has released a 3-inch set comprising of approximately 50 characters, specifically limiting this slew of additions to Dragon Ball GT characters. Rilldo was included in this set due to his appearance in the Black Star Dragon Ball Saga. Standing at 14 cm, Rilldo is very similar to his previous Dragon Ball GT figurine offered by DeAgostini. The figurines are immobile with miniature black bases to stand on. Notated as “Lilde,” on the bottom of his base along with the date of release, Rilldo comes in his basic militant stance and precise stare. This is number 28 of this set and number 26 of the re-release Editions Atlas set. Jakks Pacific *Dragon Ball GT Series 1 *Release date: 2004 Released in 2004, Dragon Ball GT Series 1 unleashes a very rare line-up including General Rilldo. Designated on the boxart as being from the “Affliction” set due to Rilldo’s appearance in that DVD, the figure is notated as General Rilldo and portrays an image of the character on its packaging front. Rilldo stands at approximately 7 inches and is one of the GT series most unique models aside from being one of its absolute rarest. Series 1 of the GT series also includes Super Saiyan 4 Goku (from “Annihilation”), child-sized Goku (from “Affliction”), Trunks (from “Affliction”), and Pan & Giru (from “Affliction”). *Dragon Ball GT Series 2 *Release date: 2004 Released in 2004, Dragon Ball GT Series 2 reveals a very unique line-up including General Rilldo as Meta-Rilldo. The set is titled as “Unleashed Fury” and the figure is notated as Meta Rilldo and portrays an image of the character on its packaging front. All the figures in this set come with a miniature Chibi Vegeta. Oddly enough, the boxart reads the price of the chibi and commercializes the pertaining release as “$2.99 Value! In Stores Soon.” Meta-Rilldo stands at approximately 7 inches and is one of the GT series most unique models aside from being one of its absolute rarest. Series 2 of the GT series also includes Super Baby Vegeta, Super Saiyan Trunks with Giru, Super Saiyan 4 Goku, and Super Saiyan Goku (child-sized). *Dragon Ball GT Series 4 *Release date: 2005 Released in January, 2005, Dragon Ball GT Series 4 brings forth a very rare line-up including General Rilldo. On the boxart, the description reads “New Armor.” This is the only figure that details General Rilldo with his enhanced mechanized upgraded armor. Also standing at 7 inches, this figure is additionally one of the rarest pieces in the GT series. The drill arm, facial-masking gear, hovering tech air-gear and extra-heavy armor make this piece a very nice addition to any collection. Others included in this very same set along with their boxart descriptions are Nuova Shenron (described as “Shenron Nova” on the boxart and detailed as “All New Sculpt! Retractable Wings”), Goku (detailed as “New Sculpt! Spinning Energy Blast”), Super Saiyan 4 Goku (detailed as “New Sculpt”), and Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta (detailed as “New Sculpt”). Candy Fun *Dragon Ball GT Collection mini *Release date: Unknown The Dragon Ball GT Collection mini collectibles are very tiny pieces incorporated with candy released by Candy Fun. General Rilldo appears in this set in a crouched position as he maintains his hands in gripped postures and charges his attack. Included in this very miniature set is the following characters: Nuova Shenron (who appears in his red pre-evolved state), General Rilldo, Super Saiyan 4 Goku, 2 versions of kid-sized Super Saiyan Goku, 2 versions of kid-sized Goku, 2 versions of Pan, Trunks, Super Saiyan Trunks, and Android 17 for a total of 12 figurines. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Collectibles Category:Figures Category:Merchandise